Talk:Campaign: Quickstart Guide
You say you have to wait for the battle is up to get your rewards (exp and notes), but you can go to the same NPC that gave you your allied tags and get them by choosing the 'Performance Assessment' option. The NPC will then tally the points you've earned so far and give them to your right then. This is also useful for when you've reached a cap on a certain action. Simply Assessment and get new tags and start over. This is why you see people singing and self-buffing near the tag guard. They reach max points for those actions, get assessment, and get new tags and repeat. It's so sad that this is what some people think this 'game' should be. --Aeonova 10:26, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :I didn't know that thanks for pointing it out. But clarify what you mean when you say what people think he game should be? I didn't realize you could so specifically work in a battle regarding max points. Egomzez 00:20, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :What Aeonova meant is that in campaign battle the amount of experience points earned is calculated by doing some math regarding the total damage you do, the damage you take, the cure spells, the buffs you use on yourself and party/alliance members, the spells you cast on the mobs, etc. A percentage of all that goes to the experience/limit points earned when the campaign battle ends or a Performance Assessment is requested. Regarding the caps, you can't go around just curing and expect a huge amount of benefits earned; all of the activities seem to have a maximum amount of points earned (cap) and so that's the reason the people just do their healing/buffing/enhance and then request an Assessment in order to get their reward and start over. Oh, and the sentence "...this is what some people think this 'game' should be" it means it's sad to see people leech campaign battle benefits by doing nothing but sing and cast spells on themselves alone by the Campaign Arbiter but doing nothing at all to help the rest of the people actually fighting out there in order to earn their rewards with honor and effort. --MXCNLink 07:30, 24 June 2008 (UTC)Themutznutz 23:22, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ------ Last point on Guide states "Return to city and get more notes". This is wrong. To get more notes in the manner you speak of you must start Campaign Operations. Aegis Scream for example, where you get bonus notes and EXP for completing a number of successful defences of your allegiances Outposts. When the Campaign Battle ends, any and all EXP/Notes are automatically given to you, barring specific Campaign Operations, where the EXP is given to you, but the notes are given by the Ops NPC back in the city. One more note to add : If your dead when the battle ends, you will get nothing immediately. DON'T HOME POINT!!! If you are raised you will receive your exp/notes!! So its always worth hanging around if you done a lot of work. However, should you D/C or Zone, you WILL LOSE EVERYTHING. Even a d/c will reset you to 0 when you log back in. Themutznutz 23:22, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Losing Exp and Notes Not just homepointing or teleporting loses your earned exp and notes in Campaign, but also being Tractored. Quite literally, anything that makes your game show the "downloading data" text with the ol' black screen makes all your earned notes and exp go down the tubes. A note on getting around in the past I don't know for sure why it's always so hard for you, I knocked out all 3 cities in just 3 hours, I got all maws and teles except Jugner. The only reason it took 3 hours was because I got lost in Vunkerl, but other than that I had no maps from the past and I was only a 25DNC. It's annoying, but you make it seem like its more chore than an exciting walk in new areas. You should edit it to reflect that its hard, but not an impossible task which absolutely requires help. And yes, my HP was Jeuno and I did use instant warps once I reached a city. I didn't use any maps online, or guides which tell where maws are, and I didn't have a linkshell at all at the time. I wandered about until I found an exit or I hit a dead end. I was scared, I was disoriented, but I was having fun and it was great to see the new areas. Also the map quests don't require national allegiance and are so easy its almost sad, but I didn't know that at the time.InfamousDS 21:07, 20 July 2009 (UTC)